Buenas noches, comandante
by V-Abyss
Summary: Para Sasha, la comida era su único amante. Una vez que su estómago la traiciona y un vergonzoso accidente da lugar en el comedor, descubrirá que ahora quizás ella ha traicionado su leal comida y ha descubierto una atracción hacia el mayor superior, el comandante Erwin Smith de la Legión de Reconocimiento. / ErwinxSasha / One-shot /Lemon, contenido adulto / Leve sado y masoquismo.


**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes y escenarios que utilizo a continuación no son de mi propiedad: pertenecen a sus respectivo autor original Hajime Isayama; obra sin fines de lucro._

 **DERECHOS DE AUTOR RESERVADOS**

 _Queda terminantemente prohibida la adaptación, copia y/o publicación de ésta obra sin mi autorización._

 **Nota** **de** **Autora**

 _¡Buenas! Me presento nuevamente con otro one-shot más completo, y se trata de una pareja mas crack: Erwin x Sasha. Sí, me gusta la chica patata y los altos mandos. Espero haber conservado la personalidad en lo más posible dentro del fanfic, espero que lo disfruten al leerlo como yo al escribirlo._

—

— ¡Cadete Braus, preséntese en mi oficina, ahora! —la voz demandante del superior la obligó a dejar caer en el suelo el trozo de pan que había querido engullir hacía poco y se cubría el rostro apenada.

— ¡Sí, comandante! —en respuesta se llevo su puño al corazón.

Ahora, ¡En qué lío se había metido!

Que sí Sasha se había tirado un pedo, que sí Sasha había iniciado la pelea de almohadas, que sí Sasha había tomado " _prestada_ " la comida, que sí Sasha, Sasha, Sasha. Todo era ella, quería mucho a sus amigos pero a veces eran unos idiotas que la usaban para deshacerse de sus problemas.

Pero ella estaba bien, siempre lo estaba. La comida la comprendía, la quería más que todos ellos, y siempre encontraba consuelo con todo aquello que era comestible, porque sentía que dentro de ella se unirían, que serían felices.

Eso la llevó a un pensamiento retorcido: _"Si soy comida por un titán, ¿Seré una sola con ellos?"._

Y aquello la había metido en problemas, ése pensamiento le revolvió el estómago y Sasha Braus corría por el comedor en busca de un baño, tropezó con lo que parecía un mastil y vomitó sobre unas botas negras lubricadas.

Las botas negras de su comandante, Erwin Smith.

Buscaba una excusa para no adentrarse en la oficina de su superior, caminaba de lado a lado pensando y pensando; la puerta se abrió de un sólo chirrido.

— ¡Diarrea!

La castaña se paralizó y vio atentamente los ojos azules bajo unas pobladas cejas.

¿Había gritado " _diarrea_ " en frente de su comandante?

¡Diarrea, pedos, gases, vómito! Todo lo había oído el comandante Smith acerca de su cadete.

Se maldijo a sí misma mil y un veces en su mente, no le importaba si el mismísimo Padre de la iglesia la escuchaba maldecirse, ahora sentía una vergüenza inimaginable.

Entonces una risa la sacó de sus pensamientos, la sonora risa de su rubio comandante. Era la primera vez en su vida que oía una risa no sólo tan armónica, sino también que proveniera de su gran superior.

— Pasa, Braus.

Apenada siguió las órdenes, se esperaba ya un castigo agotador.

— Siéntate.

Se sentó en frente del escritorio perfectamente ordenado. Muchos esperaban que tuviera un desastre ahí, pero no, todas las columnas de papeles estaban separadas y alineadas.

— Sientete como en casa. —le habló el mayor con aires de confianza, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio grapando unos papeles.

— Señor, ésta no es mi casa.

— No, claro que no —rió levemente—, hago todo lo posible para que la comodidad sea más perceptible, pero poco he logrado al parecer.

— ¡No señor, ésta es mi casa! —se reprendió a sí misma golpeandose indiscretamente en la cabeza— Es que, no es mi casa. Digo, no es mi hogar, pero mis amigos son como mi familia aquí.

— Entiendo, cadete —alzó la vista saboreando la miel en los ojos de la castaña—. ¿Entonces debe vernos como qué a nosotros que somos tus superiores?

— Como humanos, comandante.

— Cadete Braus —se quedó en silencio un momento—, ¿Es consciente usted que ha vomitado sobre mis botas, faltándome el respeto frente a todos los demás cadetes y capitanes?

— Sí, comandante. Y espero mi castigo.

— No lo habrá. —soltó de repente.

— ¿Qué? —los ojos de la menor casi salían de su órbita.

— Así es, tal vez los cocineros deberían aprender a cocinar más. A veces se les quema la comida y les obligan a comerla.

— No, señor, ellos hacen lo posible para...

— Está bien, Braus —alzó una mano interrumpiéndola—. Yo también fui cadete.

A la menor se le escapó una sonrisa, imaginándose a su comandante de joven, probablemente cayendo en medio de una de sus maniobras tridimensionales.

— Quiero que vengas a mi oficina todas las tardes después de la ducha del entrenamiento, antes de la cena.

— Señor... Es mi único tiempo libre.

— Por un mes.

— Está bien, comandante —se levantó de la silla—. ¿Puedo retirarme?

— Buenas noches, cadete.

— Buenas noches, comandante.

Luego de retirarse, no había sido tan malo, ¿Verdad? Sólo por un mes debía ver muy de cerca a su comandante y cumplir todas sus órdenes. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

 _《Dos semanas después》_

— Ay, Dios de la muralla —gotas de sudor recorrían de su frente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su mandíbula tensada—. Ten piedad de mi pobre alma.

— ¡Cadete, ponga toda su concentración en lo que hace! —las rubias cejas pobladas del ojiazul estaban fruncidas y sus pómulos más altos.

— ¡No puedo, comandante, no puedo!

— ¡Hágalo, es una orden!

— Pero —apretó sus ojos adolorida—, ¡Pero...!

— ¡Braus!

— ¡NO SÉ QUÉ PIEZA MOVER! —gritó, y en su desesperación movió el _caballo_ en forma de _L_ invertida en el frente, derribando al peón enemigo.

— ¡Braus, me acaba de hacer _Jaque_! —observó sorprendido.

— ¡Hurra! —cantó victoriosa.

El mayor se rió y movió su rey a un cuadro diferente del tablero.

— No cante victoria, Braus.

— Estúpido Jean. —susurró para sí misma, viendo la pieza de caballo en el tablero.

— ¿Jean?

— No, no. Nadie.

— ¿Tu novio?

— ¿Novio? —ahogó una risa— ¿Jean? —cubrió sus labios conteniendo una risa— ¡No, qué va!

— ¿No tiene entonces? —el mayor se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, aflojándolo un poco.

— No, señor, tampoco me interesa.

— Ya será la hora de la cena, cadete. Puedes retirarte.

— ¡Buenas noches, comandante!

Al oír la palabra _cena_ , Sasha se convirtió en una bestia feroz en busca de saciar su apetito.

— ¡Sasha! —su mejor amigo, Connie, le señalaba un puesto a su lado— No te hemos visto mucho, ¿Dónde andas?

— Cumpliendo mi castigo.

Sasha no se sentía muy cómoda con el término " _castigo_ ", el comandante Smith la trataba mejor; casi como una dama, a ella, una simple cadete. Se sentía tan feliz como curiosa, Smith era un hombre ocupado que en la primera semana la puso a grapar los documentos y en la segunda le enseñaba a jugar ajedrez. ¿Qué quería de ella? Era imposible leer las expresiones tan confiadas de su comandante.

— Sasha, ¿Estás escuchando? —preguntó el joven rapado a su lado.

— No —rió nerviosamente—. ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? Joder, te preguntaba dónde lo cumplías para echarte una mano, ya sabes, en los establos o en la cocina.

— Estoy bien, Connie. El comandante da castigos más raros.

— ¿Raros? —su amigo lucía preocupado— ¿Qué está haciendo contigo?

— Nada. —se sonrojó nerviosa.

— Más le vale, como te toca un cabello verá que soy yo quien manda aquí... —acto seguido, Connie abrazó a Sasha quedando bajo su brazo y revolviendole los cabellos en muestra de afecto.

Sasha disfrutaba del cariño de su amigo, ¿Cómo negarlo? Le hacía falta jugar con él y tener su incondicional apoyo.

— ¡Cadete Braus, a mi oficina, ahora! —la voz de su comandante hizo eco sobre todo el comedor y tan pronto el eco se desvaneció, sus pisadas también.

La comida aún no se había servido y el estómago de Sasha rugía, rápidamente la castaña y el rapado se separaron, la femenina estaba emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente temerosa hasta la oficina de su superior.

— Comandante Smith —tocó una vez y la puerta se abrió por si sola—, estoy aquí.

— Braus.

De espaldas, el alto rubio veía las estrellas desde su ventana, la castaña veía el reflejo de sus ojos azules en el cristal y sonrojada, cerró la puerta detrás de su propia espalda tragando saliva.

— ¿Con que no tiene novio?

— No señor.

— Mentirle a un superior es un grave delito, cadete. —se volteó con una expresión facial tan dura como una roca.

— Connie es mi mejor amigo, comandante. —su voz sonaba más nerviosa de lo que hubiera querido.

Por alguna razón su comandante la intimidada con aquellas preguntas tan personales, que cayendo en cuenta ahora; ¿Por qué lo hacía? No era tan mal visto un romance entre las tropas de la Legión de Reconocimiento, la vida era demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla.

 _"¡No puede ser, no es posible!"_ Se ruborizó con el pensamiento.

— ¡Si sólo soy una campesina!

Se arrepintió desde tierra al cielo cuando gritó aquella penosa confesión, había no sólo pensado en voz alta, sino que lo había gritado. Se cubrio los labios con ambas manos como si hubiese maldecido las murallas.

— ¿Qué?

No hubo respuesta de su parte, el mayor apenas movió un pie hacia delante la castaña hechó a correr como si la llamasen a comer.

Sasha Braus era inocente, despistada y parlanchina; pero, ¿Estúpida? Quizás, y floja aún más. Por eso, ¿Quién se fijaría en ella? No había manera de que su comandante lo hiciera, no cuando tenía vómito, la palabra « _diarrea_ » y un castigo de por miedo.

Estaba huyendo de su penosa situación sin justificante alguno y terminó entrando en los establos, sentía que la compañía de los animales la consolaría más que ninguna otra.

Bien se arrepintió de su decisión: Connie la esperaba sentado sobre la paja.

Lo sabía, en el fondo, sabía que Connie era su buen amigo que la ayudaría a limpiar los establos de ser su castigo.

— Connie, yo...

— ¡Sasha! —se levantó de su sitió con entusiasmo— Parece que sí di con el lugar correcto.

— ¿Huh? —inquirió curiosa la susodicha, que vio acercarse a su rapado amigo peligrosamente— ¿Para qué?

— No hay nadie levantado a ésta hora.

— ¿Tan tarde es? —trató de salir a ver la luna, pero un brazo la detuvo.

— Sí, a decir verdad vine porque quería decirte algo.

— ¿Qué es, Connie? —sonrió nerviosa— ¿Trajiste comida?

— Sólo si haces algo por mí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Corresponderme.

Y sin más palabras, el de menor estatura se abalanzó a besarla sin vacilar. Quizás Sasha no era la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y en los entrenamientos siempre se había burlado, pero tomó la baja estatura a su favor y con algo de esfuerzo consiguió tirarlo a la paja.

— Yo nunca he besado a nadie, lo siento Connie. —se acercó a darle la mano a su amigo, convencida de que el rechazo era suficiente.

El cadete la tomó y sin embargo, la jaló para que cayese encima de él y rápidamente se posicionó sobre ella. La castaña incómoda notó que su amigo frotaba su próstata despierta sobre la tela del pantalón en su parte más íntima. Sintió un poco de asco ante la desconsideración de su amigo hacía sus sentimientos y apenas intentó removerse sobre la paja, éste comenzó a besarle el cuello y bajar lentamente, mientras que una de sus manos callaba los labios de la castaña y con su otra mano libre tenía las de ellas atadas con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

La fémina jadeo, trató de patearle y usar su fuerza, pero todo era inútil; sólo consiguió tirar una madera que sirvió de advertencia para cualquiera que estuviese caminando alrededor. Pero su amigo se lo había dicho: nadie estaría a éstas horas despierto.

Ya que nadie la salvaría optó por su última opción: llamó con un chillido a los caballos alrededor que no tardaron en acercarse y asustar al muchacho, Sasha se rió de su amigo cuando uno de los caballos se acercó a su próstata y comenzó a olearla soltando bufidos.

Decidió correr lo más lejos de allí nuevamente y optó por rendirse en su cama. Fue un día tan pesado, que al despertarse; decidió que todo sería un mal sueño.

Llegó tarde a los entrenamientos por la mañana, el capitán de su escuadrón la había castigado nuevamente y corría cincuenta vueltas en el campo de entrenamiento. Aquello la ayudó a deshacerse de sus malos pensamientos, era mejor correr que ahogarse en vergüenza.

Cuando regresó, sus ojeras se acentuaron y evitó a toda costa acercarse a Connie, por lo que estaba animada hablando con Jean e incluso, con Armin. Ambos chicos hablaban de temas complejos y se estaba cansando al respecto, sólo quería comer. ¿Era tan complicado?

A veces solía sentirse como un espécimen raro que no encajaba con los demás, poco le importaba, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su nueva vida. Extrañaba cazar libremente por la granja y no tener que ser juzgada a cada momento ni mucho menos a que le den órdenes, quería volver a aquel tiempo en que disfrutaba de una suave brisa y del sonido de los árboles al mover sus ramas con una libertina pasión; ahora, Sasha se sentía sofocada.

Le atinó a darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a su contrincante, desató su ira precisamente en el entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo. Ni siquiera notó quién era su contricante ni cuando comenzó la pelea; sólo esquivaba, bloqueaba y daba golpes. Hacía unas cuantas llaves con su agilidad y adiestración inmediata.

Se detuvo al oír un crujido y abrió sus ojos como si viese donde estaba parada todo éste tiempo, le había roto la nariz a Eren.

— Maldición Sasha, yo pensé que sólo el cabo Levi podía hacer eso. —comentó Jean acercándose con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eren! —corrió Mikasa, ayudándole a reponerse— ¿Estas bien?

— Sí, sólo me sorprendió. Sasha no suele darle importancia a la lucha, pero si le diera... —se limpiaba la sangre mientras un pequeño humo cegador iba cicatrizando la herida.

Ymir e Historia se acercaron sorprendidas, la primera le dio una palmada en la espalda a la castaña como muestra de felicitación y la segunda se apresuró a mover el hueso roto a su lugar con un grito adolorido acompañándole, dándole lugar a la regeneracion más inmediata a la herida.

Sasha vio sus manos, con sus nudillos blancos y manchados de la sangre de su amigo. Sus dedos le temblaban repentinamente asustándose de si misma, no podía creer que fuera capaz de hacerle daño al amigo con quien compartía desde hace años y a veces, sólo a veces, le daba comida.

Se sintió frustrada, traicionera y desbordada. Hizo lo único que sabe hacer ante los sentimientos que no puede manejar: corrió. Huyó de la escena de su crimen, quería buscar consuelo en los establos y no quería oír los gritos de sus amigos llamando su nombre, pero recordó la escena con su mejor amigo y quiso esta vez huir más lejos, a un lugar donde nadie nunca la encontraría.

Si bien no fue una de sus mejores ideas, se encontraba precisamente en los calabozos donde Eren fue encerrado en principios. Paso unas cuántas horas llorando y deteniéndose a pensar en lo mal de su comportamiento, se estaba juzgando a sí misma por primera vez y dejó de lado su egoísmo.

Buscó artefactos de limpieza, si quería que no la regañasen tan horrible luego de su desaparición, haría algo productivo mientras tanto.

Había limpiado tres veces la misma celda en la que Eren había sido encerrado, como modo de disculpa. Nunca fue amiga de la limpieza ni mucho menos cuando le ordenaban a hacerlo, pero esta vez estaba siendo quisquillosa. Había encontrado sangre, cabellos y mugre por doquier; quería disculparse, había encontrado un cepillo de dientes gastado y cepillaba cada orilla y orificio que abarcaba la celda. Había limado los barrotes de la celda con lejía y parecían brillar. No contenta con aquello, quiso disculparse también con todo el sufrimiento del calabozo, se mantuvo ocupada día y noche limpiando cada centímetro del calabozo.

Cuando salió, tenía polvo y manchas por doquier, olía a lejía y las ojeras abarcaban sus ojos como un delineado natural. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue bañarse, no sabía qué hora era ni qué hacían los demás. Al parecer, nadie buscaba por ella y nadie habitaba los baños; agradeció infinitamente aquello y se dispuso a bañarse con total tranquilidad.

Oyó un chirrido y no se preocupó, pronto notó que al otro lado de la cortina alguien más se bañaba al girar la perilla del agua. Una voz ronca hizo eco por el lugar, tarareaba un ritmo suave y melódico.

Sasha se inquietó un poco, era un hombre y sonaba a una voz muy familiar. Pronto terminó de ducharse y se vestía con prisa, pero el hombre comenzó a hablar.

— He oído que hay una cadete desaparecida —identificó la voz de su comandante—, ¿No ha visto a una castaña con coleta alta correr en los alrededores?

Hizo un gruñido en negación como respuesta, lo mas gutural que pudo y se vestia con prisa, pero sólo tenía puesta la camiseta y su ropa interior.

— Qué mal, supongo que la comida que preparamos para ella se enfriará y tendré que comerla.

— ¡No se atreva! —gritó, sacándola de sus sentidos.

La cortina se corrió y una cabellera rubia se asomó, dos zafiros brillaban donde sus cuencas daban lugar en su rostro. La fémina no tuvo tiempo de disimular su impresión al recorrer con sus ojos el cuerpo desnudo del mayor que en cuestión de segundos, se encontraba frente a ella.

No pudo evitar ver una enorme virilidad despierta, era más que claro que se impresionó con su tamaño. Al estar de frente, gracias a su altura el miembro ajeno comenzaba desde un poco más alto de sus caderas hasta su cintura, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aire que su mayor respiraba.

— Sasha.

La despertó de su sueño y acarició su mejilla suavemente, la impresión fue reemplazada por miedo.

— Somos un hombre y una mujer, contigo, me siento menos... pesado.

— ¿De... qué está... qué me está... diciendo? —tartamudeó nerviosa y retrocedió unos pasos.

— Me gusta cuando tratas de ocultar tu acento, siempre lo noté y tuve curiosidad del por qué lo ocultabas, ahora sé que te apena. —cada paso que la cadete daba hacia atrás, era un paso hacia delante para él.

— Comandante Smith...

— No te obligaré a nada, Sasha. Me gustas, como un hombre a una mujer. —la acorraló hasta la pared y se acercó frente a frente.

— Yo... ¡Conservo mi virginidad! —cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Cuando los abrió, el mayor seguía en la misma posición con una larga sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Quisieras... perderla conmigo?

Ahí está, Sasha Braus tan roja como los tomates en los guisos que le gustaban. Tan roja como un vegetal saludable del cuál ahora que lo notaba, tenía unas tremendisimas ganas de comer con sal. Recordó que la sal era carísima, quizás no estaría tan mal en estar con algún guiso, pero sabía que un tomate por más simple que fuese, era tan delicioso que merecía ser comido con sal exclusivamente, y de pronto la vida se le iluminó: Erwin Smith era su sal, su condimento preferido, su carisímo valor lo hacía tan exclusivo y tan delicioso.

Se dio cuenta que al ver esos labios bronceados a la par con el resto de la piel, se le antojaba saborear esa carnosidad. Y como bestia que consigue su presa, fue directamente hasta sus labios.

Tenían un sabor salado, eso sólo logró aumentar las ganas de condimentarse.

El mayor buscó su cintura debajo de la camisa respirando hondamente, acariciando la piel en su paso. Había unos bancos detrás de ellos y el rubio alzó a la ojimiel que automáticamente se aferró a su cintura con sus piernas desnudas, rozando sus intimidades que sólo tenia una capa que las separaba, las bragas de la cadete.

Gimieron por lo bajo cuando el ojiazul se sentó, sin despegar sus labios y sus respiraciones entrecortadas el rubio alzó la camiseta blanca, dejando su torso desnudo. Acarició su mejilla y observó toda la piel, bajó hasta su cuello, sus clavículas, sus senos —le acarició hacia el costado derecho—, su cintura y se detuvo en sus caderas. Se fijó en que tenía unas caderas moderadamente anchas, por lo que lejos de querer lastimarla, quería unirse con ella; se le veía en el rostro, en la manera en que sus ojos se posaban sobre su cuerpo como si fuese hecho por los dioses de la muralla, veía sus labios semi abiertos y su respiración caliente rozaba con sus pechos. No podía esperar más, no quería arruinar nada.

Comenzó a moverse delicadamente, como si se estuviese removiendo de su asiento; con lo que logró sacarles unos cuantos gemidos a su comandante. Satisfecha, dejó que su comandante entrara en acción, indicándoselo con un corto beso y una sonrisa.

— Quiero herirte, Sasha. Quiero que seas mía, solamente mía. —besó su clavícula.

— Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Erwin. —prometió Sasha, despidiendo su inocencia.

— Siempre podrás parar, Sasha.

— Hagame suya y no querré parar.

En un cerrar de ojos, el rubio la colocó de espaldas sentada sobre él.

Comenzó a besar su espalda, recorriendo su espinal dorsal y acarició con sus manos unas pequeñas cicatrices que había ganado durante años de entrenamiento. Su erección chocaba con las nalgas de la ojimiel, de un sólo tirón rompió su braga y se deshizo de ella, lanzándola lejos. El sonido del agua aún corría, el mayor no la había cerrado a pesar de que sabía que debía —no podía permirtirse una tarifa de agua mayor con lo cara que salia cada año—, pero aquello callaría los gemidos que deseaba obtener esa noche.

Con ambas manos recorrió su silueta en lados paralelos, consiguiendo que arqueara su espalda. Sasha sintió cómo de pronto sujetó sus senos fuertemente y jugaba con sus pezones que se encontraban ya duros, besaba su vértebra con deleite. Gimió por lo bajo y mordió sus labios.

Dejó su mano derecha libre y recorrio su espalda desde lo más bajo haciendo que subiera coquetamente, deteniéndose en su cabello y desatandolo. La mano izquierda del rubio bajo hasta su cintura y con la derecha retorció sus cabellos desde sus raices, haciendo fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla realmente, bajó su cabeza lentamente opteniendo gemidos a cambio, exponiendo la entrada trasera de la castaña y más abajo estaba su intimidad. Notó que se había corrido un poco, el líquido bajaba hasta las piernas del rubio y éste tomó su erección, rozando y acariciando la entrada virginal y dilatandola sutilmente. Poco a poco fue introduciéndose amablemente, una vez hecho, comenzó a tirar del cabello de la castaña con fuerza retorciendo su cuello hacia atrás y quedar a la altura del hombro del rubio para oler su cabellera, bajando hasta su cuello y finalmente su hombro mordiendo su piel para dejar leves marcas de su dentadura junto a unos cuantos chupones, mientras le indicaba los movimientos saltarines sobre su miembro. Pellizco sus pezones hasta que gritara de dolor y placer, continuó chupando y mordiendo su hombro y nuca hasta que los gemidos se mezclaran con el sonido del agua.

Una vez alcanzado el climax, el mayor la quitó de encima con suaves movimientos y se levantó hasta correrse dentro de las duchas, evitando futuros problemas. Sellaron su secreto compartido con un beso, Sasha sangraba ligeramente, producto de su inocencia perdida, pero poco le importaba al ver a su comandante Erwin Smith vestirse con una sonrisa que no se borraba y tarareando la misma melodía.

— Recuerda, Sasha. Dos semanas quedan de tu castigo antes de que haga unos trabajos en Stohess con Hanji acerca de la titan femenina, así que te esperaré cada día en mi despacho.

— Sus catigos me agradan, comandante.

— Hasta más tarde, cadete. Procure descansar, Braus —depositó un suave beso en sus labios rosados—, sueña conmigo, soy celoso con mi pareja.

Se sonrojó como un tomate nuevamente y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba la sal, finalmente recordó la mención de cierta comida que la esperaba.

— Buenas noches, comandante.

Al día siguiente, el Capitán Levi Ackerman entró de revisión a los calabozos y vio la perfección en persona: aquel lugar brillaba de lo limpio que estaba y olía a fresco; se acercó a las paredes y pasó su dedo índice por las orillas, sin un rastro de polvo. Pudo decir que, aunque odiaba las sorpresas, aquella fue la mejor que alguien había hecho en años, sintiéndose orgulloso de un cadete desconocido.


End file.
